1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photo processing technologies, and more particularly to a photo management method and an electronic device having a photo management function.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are used to take photos. The electronic device may be used by different users besides the owner of the electronic device. When a target user wants to find out the photos taken by himself/herself, he/she may need to peruse all of the photos stored in the electronic device. This is time consuming and inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.